Talking To The Moon
by Sad-Blue-Eyed-Angel 2010
Summary: Sam can't help but think of his brother the anniversary of the day he left his father and brother to attend Stanford University. He spends the night just talking to his brother while at the same time somewhere far away Dean is doing the exact same thing. Written to Talking To The Moon by Bruno Mars. AU warning. Rated T for language.


**_A/N: So here is my first SPN fanfiction. I am unsure if I want to continue this or if I should leave it as a oneshot. Like the title, you guessed it, I was listening to Talking to the Moon by Bruno Mars the other night and couldn't help but to wonder if this song would fit the brothers. I know it's supposed to be Bruno wondering if an old flame is thinking of him, but couldn't help but feel this song would match The Winchester boys._**

**_Hope ya'll enjoy it and you can look forward to an update for at least two of my other stories here in like the next day or so, won't specify which...I think I'll keep it a surprise. If ya'll like this story and would like to see more, send me a PM with possible suggestions of how you'd like to see it go down. I am open to suggestions. I hope the characters stay true to themselves even if this is an AU._**

* * *

Sam sat on the roof of the motel he was staying at. Leaving his father and brother behind for college had seemed like a great idea at the time. It'd gotten him out of the hunting lifestyle. The twenty-eight year old gazed far off into the distance as he wondered not for the first time how his brother and father were doing…if they were still even alive. Hunters didn't live for very long, due to hunts that can go wrong on occasions.

Turning his gaze skyward, Sam looked at the moon.

"Hey Dean, I know it's unlikely you could ever hear this…considering that I don't know where you are right now but I just want to say thanks. Thanks for helping me to get out, taking me to the bus station that night ten years ago and giving me the out I was striving for. I wish I could see you, there's so much I wish I could tell you."

Sam's smile faded as he thought over what he wished to say.

"You have a nephew Dean, god he looks and acts just like you. He has your green eyes and blonde hair, he's in his terrible two's and Jess and I; well we don't know quite how to handle him from time to time. I wish you'd been there for the wedding. I'd planned on having you be my best man. Jess is pregnant again, cursing me because I was the one that couldn't seem to control my own libido."

Sam paused again as he remembered the good times between him and his brother. It was hard to believe that ten years had passed already.

"I wish I could see you again De, I miss you and I know if you could hear me now you'd call me a little emo bitch and that I'm having a chick flick moment." Closing his eyes briefly, Sam blinked as a tear streamed down his face. "And you'd be right."

… … … … … … …

Dean lay back against the hood of the 1967 black Chevy Impala, gazing up at the stars, wondering how his little brother was doing. Ten years had passed since Dean had taken him to the bus station, shoving the roll of 50's he'd gotten hustling pool into his brother's duffle before waving goodbye.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

Dean popped the lid off his PBR bottle and took a swig as he gazed up at the moon.

"Hey Sammy, how're you doing little brother? Good I hope."

A car drove by, blaring Talking to The Moon by Bruno Mars from the speakers and made Dean reminisce.

"Wanna know a secret little brother? I'm proud of you. You make one hell of a lawyer. And another thing, despite dad having told you to get out, I know he's damn proud of you too. Keeps all newspaper articles talking about the cases you've won in a folder, he even has the article talking about your wedding to that Moore girl. Damn kiddo, she a hottie. You were holding out on me as my wingman."

That sobered Dean up as he turned his gaze back up to the moon.

"I must say I'm honored though. I never saw myself as name sake material and you went and named your first born after me and dad. Dad thinks he looks like me, so you'd better keep him under lock and key because you know what the ladies' man your big brother always was." Dean blinked and was quick to wipe a stray tear from his face with the pad of his thumb. "I miss you little brother."

… … … … … … …

"Jonathan Dean Winchester, you get over here now and sit down!" Sam called as he held the slumbering bundle of pink in his arms. He bounced the pink bundle lightly as he waited for his son to join him and Jess at the picnic blanket in the park. Sam smiled at his wife as she caressed her swollen belly, smiling serenely at the now four year old Jonathan as he came over. He looked up at his dad when he stood up, but sat down with his mom on the blanket as she placed a peanut butter and banana sandwich on a plate for him.

"Honey I'm going to go over to the car to change Sierra, I'll be back in a few moments ok?" Sam smiled warmly at his wife as she caressed her belly again.

"Okay, be careful though. You know how much she hates to be changed." Jess replied before turning her attention back to Jonathan when he began talking animatedly about the monkey bars.

Sam nodded before walking the distance across the park to go change Sierra. He could feel the weight of her diaper and he didn't wish to deal with her crying when she awoke to a soggy diaper. When he reached the car, Sam popped the back door of the mini-van before perching inside the van and laying the now groggy Sierra on a blanket before he began working to undo the snaps on her onesie.

He smiled at the hazel eyed and curly brown haired female double of him. When he finally got the snaps of her diaper off, Sam quickly disposed of the used diaper before working to clean the year and a half year old baby. Sierra began to fuss as Sam gently grabbed her feet and lifted her butt up off the blanket before lowering her down into the new diaper. Sam began humming Hey Jude to the little girl, remembering that was the song that Dean sang to him growing up. It always comforted him. When he got her changed, Sam deftly tickled the baby and made her giggle.

"Look what we have here." Sam looked up at the voice and he froze when he looked up at none other than his older brother.

"De-?" Sam was taken aback at the sight of his 34 year old brother. And his father. Both men stood before him, wearing clothes that looked like they should have been discarded ages ago while Sam wore a white polo shirt, blue plaid Bermuda shorts and penny loafers. "Dad?"

"Sam, how're you doing son?" John asked as he smiled the same dimpled smile that Sam got from his father at his son.

"Christo." When Dean and his father stayed the way they were, he knew they were really there. "What're you guys doing here?"

"We got him Sammy. It's done." Dean replied with his cool smirk. He only stepped forward when Sam appeared to fall into shock, his mouth flapping uselessly in the wind. "We finally killed the yellow eyed demon. It's finished."

When Sam finally regained his composure he just about squeezed the life from his brother, before moving on to hug his father, uncaring that he was ruining his shirt with the mud and gunpowder stains on his father and brother. He pulled away when Sierra gave a cry and Sam moved to pick her up. He quieted her cries, before inviting his father and brother to join him and his wife and kids for their picnic. They packed more than enough sandwiches because it usually took more than one sandwich to fill Sam up. The senior Winchesters took Sam up on his offer since they hadn't eaten in the last day and a half and were both starving.

"So who's this little beauty Sammy?" Dean asked as he made faces at the baby peeking over his younger brother's shoulder.

"This would be your niece. Sierra Marie Winchester." Sam said as he glanced over his shoulder when his daughter gurgled happily. "Is your uncle making faces at you honey?"

"There you are darling. I was beginning to wonder if Sierra was giving you trouble with her diaper change." Jess used the tree to support herself as she stood up before smoothing the summer dress over her swollen belly. "Oh hello, are you friends of my husband's?"

"Jess dear, they aren't my friends." Sam said as he squatted down to pick up Jonathan. When he stood again, he smiled at his wife. "This is my father and brother."

Jess smiled before she moved to stand beside Sam. She kept a hand on her belly as she extended a hand in greeting to the senior Winchesters.

"Hello, I'm Sam's wife Jessica. But you can call me Jess." She shook hands with Dean and John before rubbing her belly soothingly.

"I'm Dean. And might I say that you look phenomenal, pregnancy really looks good on you." Dean said flatteringly.

"Dean, lay off. You won't be getting anywhere with my wife." Sam said with an eye roll.

"Don't worry dear, nobody could take care of me like I know you can." Jess replied with an evil smirk, making Sam's face light up.

"Jess, not with the kids here!" Sam said in a hushed manner as he looked around to see if anyone had heard what his wife was alluding to.

Dean's face burned as he was shot down blatantly by his little brother's wife but didn't let it stop him.

"So what're you two having? Boy or girl?" Dean asked as he eyed the fairly big bump in Jess's middle.

Sam and Jess answered at the same time but with the opposing answers.

"Boy…" Sam said.

"Girl…" Jess said.

Dean and John exchanged a look before looking back at Sam and Jess when they spoke at the same time again.

"Girl…" Sam said.

"Boy…" Jess said.

"So which is it? Boy or girl?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Can it be both?" Sam looked to Jess with a sheepish grin.

"Oh no…Sammy doesn't have it in him to…do two at the same time."

"Apparently I do Dean. Jess is pregnant with twins." Sam replied sheepishly. "Trust me I was shocked too when the doctor said he could detect two heartbeats."


End file.
